Maybe
by Temporary Love
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are just friends... for now. Their friendship will take a big step. Will this new relationship keep them close, or tear them apart?


**Annabeth POV **

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. _

My grey eyes opened with a start.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP._

I quickly turned off her alarm, hoping I didn't wake up my dad. It was Monday. Finally. It's been three days since I've seen him. Wait... What am I thinking? It's been three days since I've seen everyone from school. Why does he get special mention? 'Just forget it, Annabeth' I thought to myself. I pulled myself off my bed and started towards my dresser. I glanced at my bulletin board and instantly regretted it. My eyes stung with tears. At the very top of the board was my favourite camp photo. It was Percy's first year and I was placed between Percy and... Luke. I looked at the details of his hair, his eyes, his... scar. I closed my eyes and filled my head with brighter, better thoughts. Algebra test on Friday. On Wednesday I have an advanced calculus test. And of course only two more weeks until I go back to camp. My cell phone vibrated.

Hey Annabeth.

Do you want a ride to school?

I mean, my mom told me to ask.

Text me back soon.

From Percy

I smiled to myself. Percy knew that walking to school only took about five minutes for me. To get to his house would probably take twenty minutes and then another five to get to school. I couldn't help but feel excited. 'So what, Annabeth? Your best friend wants to give you a ride to school? I'm sure lot's of normal people do that!' I scolded myself. I picked up my phone and hit reply.

Hey Seaweed Brain,

I'd love a ride to school. My legs can only take so much.

Wait, no. That sounds lame. Delete. I tried again.

Hey Percy,

That sounds nice. I'd love a ride to school. With your mom.

_With your mom?!_ C'mon Annabeth, think!

Hey Percy,

That sounds nice. I'd love a ride to school.

What time should I be there at?

Do you want to stop somewhere for breakfast first?

That's good. How should I sign it? 'From' is so cliché. Regards? Too formal. Sincerely? Also too formal. I snapped my fingers and finished my text.

See you soon,

Annabeth

I spellchecked it (obviously no errors) and hesitantly hit send.

I looked at the clock. _6:27?! _How can it take _27 minutes _to text Percy back? 'He's just that special, Annie!' A voice in my head told me. I shook that thought out of my head. I pulled on a striped t-shirt and faded jeans. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and ran down to the kitchen. I was packing a ham and cheese sandwich when my cell phone buzzed. I jumped at the phone. I quickly read the message, but with my dyslexia it came out "usre. yaebm uoy houlsd oemc voer rouand sneve co'kloc. My omm ilwl dopr us fof wsoemhree." So, I went back and read it slower.

Sure. Maybe you should come over around seven o'clock. My mom will drop us off somewhere.

My heart skipped a beat. I texted back:

Okay.

See you later.

Good. Plain and simple and strait to the point.

I sighed and hit sent. Why did it take so long to text Percy?

I brushed my teeth and yanked a brush through my hair. When I checked the time again it was 6:40. Crap. I needed to go. I was just about to open the door when I heard my dad come downstairs. "Annabeth? Annabeth, are you still here?" He called out. 'I should be' I thought. "Yeah, dad! But I was just about to leave" I said. I heard his heavy footsteps getting closer and closer to me. "Ah. There you are." He grinned. I smiled back. "Hey dad!" He raised an eyebrow. "Where are ya going –yawn- so early today? It is a Monday." I hesitated. "Meeting a friend." I answer. 'Please don't get suspicious!' I wished 'Don't make this worse!' He took a hint. "Okay. See you tonight then!" He exaggerated a goodbye salute. "Bye!" I opened the door and ran.

**Percy POV**

"So when is she coming, Percy?" I tapped my fingers against the table. "I dunno. I asked her to come at seven." I told my mother. I checked my mother's clock again. 7:14. Annabeth was never late. "We might not have time to go out for..." I cut her off. "I know, but she wants to so we kinda have to." I said. My mom smiled. "And why's that, Percy?" I felt my face heat up. "Because it's a rule." I phone went off. _"PERCY! PERCY! ANSWER YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW!"_ I laughed out loud at Annabeth's ringtone. I ran out of the room and picked up my phone.

Hey Percy.

Almost at your house. Sorry I'm late. I was stopped by my dad.

From Annabeth

As I was reading her text, I got another one.

Hey Seaweed Brain,

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaappy Monday!

See you in gym!

-RED

I smiled. RED stood for Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It also stood for the vibrant color of her hair. She starts every day like this. 'Hey Seaweed Brain! Happy whatever-day! See you in the first class we have together!' The doorbell rang and I heard Annabeth's voice. "Hello Mrs. Jackson. Sorry for being late. I woke up a little later than usual." I knew that was a lie. Annabeth _never _wakes up late. My mother's voice spoke next. "Hello Annabeth. It's no trouble at all. You know we will always wait for you." I walked casually into the front hall. I looked at Annabeth. "Hey Seaweed Brain." I laughed internally at the nickname. "Hey Annabeth" I waved my hand once, sarcastically. Our eyes met and she didn't look away. I have to say; grey is my favourite color, besides blue of course. My mom ruined the moment by speaking. "So, are you two ready to go?" I shot a –what-do-you-think-your-doing-did-you-not-see-what-was-going-on-here glance at my mom. "Whenever you are!" Annabeth chirped. I smiled and nodded. I opened the door for Annabeth and my mom and followed them out. We got in the backseat and my mom started the car. "Where are we going?" Annabeth asked. I had no idea where we were going. My mom just said 'somewhere special'. I really hoped it was somewhere special and not just some 80's diner like Wimpy's.

**Annabeth POV**

No one spoke on the ride to the restaurant. It was really quite awkward. Every now and then I'd throw in a random fact like "Odontophobia is the fear of teeth" or "The surface area of an average sized brick is seventy-nine centimetres squared" or something like that. And that just made it more awkward. So, I sat there wondering whether or not we were actually going to school or not. I checked the clock. _Shoot!_ I thought. It was 7:56. No way were we going to make it to school on time. "Uhhhh... Percy?" I asked. "Yeah?" I saw Sally Jackson looking at us in the rear view mirror. "Its 7:57. We're going to be late for school". I eyed the clock again. "Yeah... hey mom? We're gonna be late". I saw a faint smile on Mrs. Jackson's lips. "You might be". She vaguely answered. I panicked. I just couldn't be late for school! I mean, when your late you get... _detention. _I gulped. Percy looked over at me. He gave me a sad smile, then looked out the window. This was SO Percy like! Making me late for school. AND ON EXAM DAY! I heard Percy gasp, so I looked at him. His face was all lit up, like a child on Christmas morning. He turned his head towards mine. "We're here!" He whispered excitedly. "We are _not _here! We are an hour away from school and today is ex..." Percy cut me off. "No, we're _here_! Look!" So I did. I looked out the window and instantly felt 100% better. "Oh my gods!" I whispered. Outside the door was a field of strawberry's. And a sign. I didn't need to read the sign to know what it said. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood."


End file.
